


A Sweet Limerence

by Talking4The1andonly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Jonah regret, M/M, no manipulation, no one dies (Sasha is safe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly
Summary: Elias knows he's made a mistake, and the man he cares about almost got hurt.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Sweet Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ship is controversial, so I tried to write some non-manipulative caring from Jonah.

Sighing his feet ached with each step. Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall. The heavy taps of the rain against the shallow cover eased Jon’s discomfort slightly. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  _ Of course I cannot get a break. _ Spinning around he faced the person. 

“What do you want.” He snapped, face heating up. Looking back at him was Eli-Mr. Bouchard. Turning back around Jon prepared to run into the pounding storm. 

“Jon, I need to talk with you.” 

“I would rather deal with the hurricane thank you very much.” Jon responded, squaring his shoulders. Taking off down the walkway right as he reached the edge of the covering Elias grabbed his hand. Suddenly being pulled back he fell into Elias’ arms. Jumping up he quickly pushed the other man away. 

“You already have said enough!” Jon yelled.

“I..I know.” Elias sighed, running his hands through his gray hair. “I know I made a mistake and you own nothing to me. I expect nothing from you, but I still want to say this. You have earned the right to never speak to me again.”

“Then..” Jon asked, throwing up his hands. “So you’re immortal, and you didn’t warn us about The Corruption attack. You stuck Sasha, Tim, Martin, and I in a literal dead end job.  **What can you say, what can you do that you haven’t already done** !”

Bowing his head Elias looked down and responded. “I can apologize.” Taking a step forward he said in a pleading tone. “Jon, compel me.” 

Narrowing his Eyes, Jon stared Elias in his while he asked. “ **Why did you do it?”**

“I’ve feared death for 200 years and I still do but Jon.” Closing more space between them Elias was standing toe to toe with Jon. “200 years of building walls to complete my ultimate goal. To beat The End and accomplish what no one else could. I lied and stole pulling strings to kill those who went against my ultimate plan. Many bodies could be accredited to my actions but I justified it to myself. So I continued to push and use those who entered my institute. I would sometimes grow attachments to others, but in the end even they eventually got caught in the crossfire.” Reaching down Elias held Jon’s hands in his. Speaking he slowly rubbed circles into Jon’s hands. “One day something changed. A man with a sour expression and an old sweater vest nervously stepped through my institute doors. He started working for my institute choosing finding the secrets of the world over all else. So I watched this researcher as he worked through rain and snow. Though to my slight worry this researcher would prioritize answers over self care. Many times he fell asleep at his desk from long hours of working in the light blue glow of his computer.” Rolling his eyes Jon spoke up.

“You can just say it was me.” 

Smiling Elias’ expression was full of mirth as he continued. “So I decided to start bringing blankets to work that way you would at least not catch a cold.”

Elias could see Jon’s Eyes lighting up with realization. Remembering the confusion from the first time he woke up with a blanket draped over him, suddenly looking up Jon yelled. “Wait a second, that was you!” 

In response Elias continued to smile warmly.

“But...why everything after that?” Jon pleaded, squeezing Elias’ hands.

“I still had my ultimate priority, immortality.” Elias sighed. “It wasn’t until I saw The Rot break through the walls and The Stranger’s agent get close to you that I realized I didn’t want that. I didn’t want you to be killed, because I love you Jon.” Elias muttered, his smile falling. 

Sputtering, Jon didn’t know what to say. What could he do? “ **You don’t love anyone.** ” Jon responded, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Of course I love you.” Elias said, slightly squeezing Jon’s hands. Tearing up Jon leaning against Elias. In a clumsy catch Elias held him up while Jon rested his head on Elias’ shoulder. Quietly Elias pressed a quick kiss on Jon’s forehead. They stood there for a while listening to the pitter-patter of the rain and cars falling by.

“I need more time.” Jon mumbled into Elias’ shoulder.

“Take as much as you need.” Elias responded, loosening his grip. Stepping back Jon took one last look behind him. For once Elias looked so lost and unsure, turning back Jon ran quickly into the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please leave a k̵͓͙̹͎̣̫̪̣̿͗̿̄̾̐̽͂̉͆͝ú̸͙̻̝̪̰̅̈́d̴̨̢͙͇̤͍̠̭̘̝̜̿̃̆̔͐͐̆̎̚̚͜͜͜ͅo̶̠̲̼̤̮̯̥̘̲͈̹͑̍̄̊̅̂̆͒͆̈̅̋s̴̛̛͇͚̮̻̎̽̍͛̇͋͊͜͠͠ ̴̨͔͛a̷̗͖̟̼̪̣̳̙̜͖͉͐̓̾̅̄̈̈̈́ͅͅñ̶̢̡̢̡͔̟̬̫͍͕͖̝̜̄̆͑̆͛̅̈́̊͛̎͑ḍ̸͑̔̃̓̉̓ͅ ̴̡̘̲͕͔̤̰̗̼̖̞̬̬̤̀́̆̇c̵̡̮͎̺̯̹̩͓̙͊͗̽͌͒̍͛͒̒͒̕̕͠o̵̖̺͉͕̰̳͎̭̥̘̜̗̍̓̕ͅm̶͇̘̻̙͗̃ͅṁ̴̧̨̨̛̦̠͕̤̹͓͖̻̼̮̍͊̕͠e̶̳̙̩͍͙̱͉̠̜̲͉̺̠̾͒́͐̎̈̃̽͒̕͜n̴̢̟͎̩̈́͊̊̑̾̏̄̏̑̄͘ͅt̵̡͍̂̈̄̎͑.
> 
> And check out my Tumblr @talking4the1


End file.
